


She Brings Tea

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will make the most sense read clockwise, but is meant to work regardless of where you start.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Brings Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This will make the most sense read clockwise, but is meant to work regardless of where you start.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Still_Grrr community on LiveJournal, to prompt #049: "haiku cycle." It is, therefore, a drabble composed of several haiku.


End file.
